Thus the 37th Battalion Fought
by dude932
Summary: During the Award Ceremony, the Legitimacy Kingdom is set upon by an unknown force. After driving back the invaders, the 37th Battalion is sent into action to find out more about the other side of the GATE that the unknown force came through. With new promotions, will Heivia and Quenser be able to lead a team to discover the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Quenser." A young man began as he was crouched down next to the one he was speaking too, both facing a wall.

"Yeah Heivia?" The blonde replied with a heavy sigh.

"You know this is your entire fault right?"

"Yeah, I know." Quenser nodded before his eyes widened and he turned his head to face Heivia. "Wait how is this my fault!"

"Don't give me that crap you know full well, Mr. White Knight!" Heivia shouted back, the two glaring at one another before both sighed and hung their heads, returning to face the wall. "Why is it always us?" Quenser would have brought up the fact they the medals that Heivia would eventually receive for his duty would undoubtedly allow him to take over as head of the family to try and increase his friends spirit, but it wouldn't lighten the mood in the slightest considering his achievements had already given him the medals to do so. There was just no way that Heivia could resign from his post with the three year mandatory service to the military.

"You would think that they would at least give us some time off to go see our family's after what happened." Quenser spoke up with a disheartened sigh.

"And give us the chance to not come back? Yeah right." Heivia snorted in response.

Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell, both were soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom, members of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. A little under a week ago, the two had been in Normandy being awarded medals for their achievements in Alaska against the Object known as 'Water Strider'. The two were the first people in history to bring down an Object that didn't use excessive nuclear warfare or another object. However since then, things had changed for the duo.

Initially they had been tasked with returning to the frontlines, to subdue another object known as the Tri Core. However, their orders had changed. Before they could depart Normandy the sudden arrival of a force, unlike any other known today suddenly appeared in Paris. This force came through what was now known simply as the GATE.

The force that had come through this GATE had been repelled by the military might of the Legitimacy Kingdom. But it hadn't ended as quickly as it could have. Had the order been given for an Object to deal with the force, it would have ended within the hour. However they didn't want to risk opening fire in Normandy, the Legitimacy Kingdom's Capital. The Object's power would have undoubtedly left its scar on the nation. However, because of the unexpected battle that had taken place, Normandy had taken it's casualties before pushing back.

Since the force had been repelled, Quenser and Heivia had been given their orders along with the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. They were to enter through the GATE and claim what was on the other side for the Legitimacy Kingdom.

To obtain access to barely touched resources without much opposition would lead to the Legitimacy Kingdom growing stronger. The other nations would still be fighting one another for almost tapped resources around the world while the Legitimacy Kingdom had a treasure trove right in their backyard.

The main force of the Legitimacy Kingdom had already subdued the army waiting on the other side, setting up the base camp around the hill that surrounded the GATE. The 37th would be leading the advance into the new territory. Now Heivia and Quenser were waiting for their marching orders.

The door to the briefing room opened, the two young men not flinching in the slightest at the familiar sound of heels tapping against the floor of the room. Without a doubt they could already tell who it was. Major Froleytia Capistrano, their commanding officer. Dressed in the blue officer's uniform with a skirt and black stockings. They could already hear the light 'whishing' sound as she spun her kiseru between her fingers.

"Are you two still sulking over there?" The major questioned placing a hand on her hip as she stared at the two huddled against a wall, hugging their knees to their chests and mumbling to one another. "What did you expect was going to happen? You could just walk away after taking down an Object?"

"Well yeah." Quenser nodded as he turned to face the busty major. "It's not like it'll be a two time thing."

"Yeah, it was all on the fly! Just a fluke!" Heivia shouted. "There is no way we could do it again!" He cried. "Just let us retire early." The smirk on Froleytia's face was anything but comforting.

"You know full well what your next orders are." Froleytia told them.

"Why are we going!?" Heivia shouted. "Why can't an elite team go!?"

"Why? Because I volunteered the 37th of course." Froleytia told them making the two look up at her with surprise. "Now would you rather go through the GATE to another world, or would you rather face off against another Object?" Both Heivia and Quenser groaned slightly at the thought, but hung their heads, no matter one way or the other they were heading into the front lines, one just wasn't certain death. "Now be good little soldiers and take your seats, we will begin once the others arrive." With a groan of 'yes ma'am' from the two they took their seats as a handful of soldiers began to enter, familiar faces from the 37th.

However both could tell something was up since there were no officers apart from the Major.

"This is weird right?" Heivia whispered and Quenser nodded in response as they looked around the room, why weren't any of the officers present?

"Right, listen up since I've got a range of briefings to other teams to get too today I'll make this quick and to the point." Froleytia began; the board behind her lighting up to reveal the very GATE that now stood in the centre of Paris patrolled by members of the Legitimacy Kingdom, the Eiffel tower could still be seen behind it off in the distance. It was the first time since the early days of Objects that military might had been needed. "At 1600hrs your unit will enter through the GATE. The time difference between our world and the one on the other side is different by fourteen hours. You will be given orders once you arrive, so I suggest you get what sleep that you can before you leave through the GATE." She told them. "Our mission is to secure resources from the other side."

"Ma'am." A young girl of Asian descent spoke up, a young female soldier Myonri. "What about enemy forces on the other side?" She questioned.

"Right." Froleytia nodded as the screen behind her changed from the picture of the GATE to a war torn battlefield, it looked like an Object had been through it just without the plasma scorch marks and massive craters left in a steel behemoths wake. "This is the remains of the battle after the Legitimacy Kingdom sent ground forces in. Since the GATE itself it unable to accommodate the size of an Object, ground forces are all we've got for the time being." She informed them as she continued. "As you're aware, the inhabitants on the other side of the GATE are less technologically advanced than ourselves. They have no knowledge of guns or vehicles. To answer your question Myonri, if you encounter inhabitants on the other side of the GATE there is no kill order, however if you are attacked you are permitted to defend yourselves and civilians if you believe it is necessary." Myonri nodded her head.

"Ma'am, what were the casualties of this battle?" The voice came from the large Cookman.

"The same that came through the GATE, sixty thousand." Froleytia confirmed. "The Legitimacy Kingdom totaled at four thousand soldiers." Murmurs went through the gathered soldiers before Froleytia rose her hand up to silence them. "If you go in there cocky and overconfident you'll end up dead. If I hear a member of the 37th died because of something as stupid as being overconfident, I'll punish the surviving eight hundred, understand."

"Yes Ma'am!" The entire room chorused.

"Now as for equipment you'll be taking with you." Froleytia sighed. "We'll be using 21st century relics until we can get a satellite up and working." She explained. "The weapons of today's society are painfully reliant on higher tech, so until we're able to set up the proper measures, age old relics it is. However it is a priority so it should only be a couple of weeks before we're fully capable of using our full weaponry."

"Does that mean radios and such will be ineffective as well?" A timid looking soldier asked with his hand raised, Charles.

"Yes, but we're already working on such so for the time being we'll be using old gear." She confirmed. Seeing no other questions about to be raised she continued on. "It is also our goal to establish a political alliance with the inhabitants of it is at all possible, so look for opportunities for such. For this' each of you will be issued one of these." From her folder she produced a small red book. "From the six thousand captives we're detaining it was clear that we don't speak the same language. Some of our best are working to translate. So far we only have a little so expect updated versions of this red book. It up to you to study the language."

"Uh Major?" Quenser began, making the bombshell of a woman look towards him. "Just a small question." Froleytia nodded, gesturing for him to continue. "You've told us that we're a unit, who is our commanding officer?" Heivia nodded beside his blonde friend.

"Right, I didn't tell you two yet, have I?" She smiled. "Heivia, Quenser." The two began to grow anxious they did not like that smile of hers. "Congratulations, you've both been promoted to Lieutenant."

"Eh."

"Oh and all those Students out there, while in the Special Region you will be classified as a fully fledged soldier, your student status will be secondary." The blonde could only stare with wide eyes. "Think of this as your soldier training."

"Eh."

"Since this is so sudden and giving your inexperience in command, both of you will be taking command of the unit."

"EH!"

* * *

Quenser and Heivia were standing outside a white humvee staring blank eyed at the Gate. In the days that had led up to now, there had been a large dome erected around it to keep it hidden, undoubtedly there were spies in the Legitimacy Kingdom and they were doing their best to keep things under wraps.

"Hey Lieutenant Barbotage."

"Yes Lieutenant Winchell."

"Are we going to die on the other side of that thing?" Heivia questioned.

"Probably." Quenser nodded before Heivia spun grabbed the front of Quenser green and cream camouflage uniform and began to roughly shake him.

"That's not what you're supposed to say in this situation, you're meant to reassure me, that everything is going to be just fine! That we'll come back and retire into a happy life!" Heivia cried. "Nope! Not going! I'm going awol! Screw my nobility, I'll find a small plot of land to the south, build a small farm, marry a pretty but slightly overweight common girl."

"Did you get any sleep Heivia?" Quenser questioned grabbing the back of Heivia's uniform as he tried to march away.

"No." Heivia hung his head.

"Yeah I found it hard to sleep too; I've been studying up on that red book for a while now." The two returned to staring at the GATE, for some time now units comprised of the 37th had been heading through. Soon it would be their turn, the rest of their unit were currently preparing everything that they needed. "I sure hope the Princess will be okay."

"I heard that the Baby Magnum will be in Normandy for a good while, not sure on the specifics though." Heivia told him, surprising the blonde. "Being a Lieutenant has its advantages we could get information we just weren't privy to now."

"At least she'll be safe here." Quenser breathed a sigh of relief glad that she wouldn't have to keep fighting alone when they were shipped off to the Special Region. Although it was upsetting that he hadn't been able to give her a proper goodbye, the last time they had seen her was at the awarding ceremony before the attack.

"Lieutenant Barbotage, Lieutenant Winchell." The two turned to find Cookman standing at attention; he was taller than the both of them. "Everything is ready."

"Right, let's move out before Major Tig ol Bitties chews us out for being late." Heivia called out half heartedly as he and Quenser got into the humvee that they were standing behind, the members of their unit following suit. Heivia turned the ignition on before putting the vehicle in gear and they started to drive forward, three more humvee's and a truck with their gear were all a part of their convoy. As they approached the entrance to the Dome that hid the GATE away, they were hailed to a stop by three people. Two were dressed in blue and white camouflage uniforms while the third was a woman in a black uniform, Quenser didn't recognize the uniform.

"Holy Crap what did you do Quenser." Heivia demanded.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!? I didn't do anything!" Quenser shouted back. "What the hell are you even going on about; it's just a routine check… probably."

"Black Uniforms don't do routine checks moron!" Heivia shouted as they came to a stop their unit behind them doing so as well. They were forced to stop their bickering as one of the soldiers tapped on the window, Heivia rolling it down. "Uh, what seems to be the problem officer?"

"Lieutenant's." The soldier saluted Heivia and Quenser both have an awkward salute back. "We have your Black Uniform supervisor here Charlotte Zoom. She requested she travel with you from this side of the GATE, Major Froleytia gave the okay." Quenser and Heivia both blinked.

"Supervisor?" The soldier seemed just as confused as the two Lieutenants were. Seeing the confusion the Black Uniform approached.

Charlotte was a young woman in her early twenties with white skin and glossy brown hair. She wore a luxurious uniform, primarily black with gold hemming, with a tight black skirt and thick tights. Over her eyes was a pair of rimless glasses along with several medals and decorations on her chest.

"Allow me to explain." The woman began. "Each unit travelling to the Special Region will have a member of the Black Uniforms apart of their unit acting as its supervisor. While you two will be in command of your unit, it is my job to make sure you don't do anything to cause problems for the Legitimacy Kingdom." Her eyes narrowed. "By force if necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Both Lieutenants saluted.

"Good." With that Charlotte thanked the two soldiers that she had been waiting with before she opened the back door and climbed in with a suitcase. Closing the door, Heivia once more put the vehicle in drive and they approached the GATE. Unknown to the Black Uniform Officer, both Lieutenants were sweating bullets for the 'contraband' that she was currently sitting next to in a case labeled confidential.

"Uh, Ma'am…" Quenser began.

"Charlotte is fine." She replied not looking up from her folder.

"Do you know anything about the other side of the GATE?" Quenser continued as he looked over his seat at her, making sure she didn't identity their contraband. Luckily she had placed her own suitcase on top so it was out of sight.

"I only have reports; our unit will be the first reconnaissance team." She told them. "Have you been given your orders yet?"

"Not yet." Heivia sighed as they entered through the GATE; both of his sweaty hands were gripping the wheel nervously. Was it possible to be more nervous than when he was fighting an object? Even Quenser gripped his seat tighter and Charlotte reached up for the overhead handgrip, none of the three knew what to expect here. However it was all for naught, there was no turbulence, nothing to show for the fact that they were driving into another dimension. It was just into a dark tunnel and out, that was it? The only change was from afternoon to morning and the obvious increase in temperature from Paris's colder weather.

"There's the Major." Charlotte pointed out leaning forward between the two front seats. Heivia drove towards where Froleytia was already barking orders and pulled up beside her.

"Good, it's about time you got here." Froleytia spoke through Heivia's window before spotting Charlotte in the back seat. "I see you found them."

"I waited with the soldiers by the entrance to the GATE." Charlotte informed, Froleytia simply nodded in return.

"Right, here's the first order of business." Froleytia began. "We're already understaffed out here with just the eight hundred of us, meaning we all have to pitch in. The other soldiers of the Legitimacy Kingdom have their orders and I don't have the authority to override them. So guess what that means." Her smile grew to the unnerving one.

"We can relax sipping mai tai's and enjoy the scenery." That was indeed not what Froleytia had meant.

* * *

"What is the point of being a Lieutenant if all we're going to do is grunt work!?" Heivia shouted out holding into the vast plans that led out from Alnus Hill. Heivia and Quenser along with their unit were on pick up duty. While it didn't sound all that exciting, and it wasn't considering they had to pick up and deal with the dead that were left behind after the battle. They had already been at it for two days now and were waiting for their replacements to come. The Legitimacy Kingdom would be sending more personnel through the GATE so that the 37th could do their actual duties instead of wasted efforts on mundane tasks.

"Let's just be glad we don't have to worry about an Object suddenly appearing." Quenser stated as he looked over the dead body of a wyvern, they were instructed not to take anything from the creatures they didn't know about, not knowing if they carried any unknown diseases. Until full investigations could be performed, a lot of species in the Special Region were off limits and with the Black Uniform watching over them, they couldn't even touch it without being shouted at. Charlotte took her job in supervising them very serious which only infuriated the two that were known as the biggest slackers in the 37th. "Plus, the past two days haven't been that bad."

"That bad, do you know how many bodies I've picked up!?" Heivia shouted.

"Just as much as me I'd imagine." Quenser shrugged. "But this has been a good learning exercise for us; we've been working as a unit out here." He explain making Heivia look out to the rest of their unit all working diligently. The few days had been quite a nice change of pace. Before coming to the Special Region the two had never really interacted with many of the other soldiers and after a while they began to understand that as long as they were fair with those under their command then it was all good.

Despite Charlotte chastising them for being too lenient. They got along well with their unit and vice versa, their unit was very laid back but when it came down to it both Heivia and Quenser would know they would follow their orders.

"Quenser is right." Charlotte spoke up, having rolled her sleeves up on her black coat and having removed her thick tights in the warmer climate of the Special Region. "Despite your… leadership qualities, it is clear that you've been doing well."

"Yeah, cleaning up a damn mess that we didn't even make." Heivia growled before the crackle of his radio came to life.

 **"Heivia, Quenser I have good news."** Froleytia's voice came through the ancient radio.

"Last time you gave us good news, it wasn't such good news." Heivia replied. "Unless you're getting us out of the pits, I don't really want to hear it Major."

 **"Well you're replacements have arrived but if you'd like to take that attitude I can always leave you out there."**

"No, I'll be good I promise"

 **"Head back up here ASAP, your replacements are already on their way. You'll be leaving within the hour on the first fact finding mission, clean yourselves up and get ready."** The radio went silent as Heivia and Quenser looked to one another before jumping for joy.

"It's finally over!" Both cheered.

 _"I can't believe it was these two that managed to take down an object on their own."_ Charlotte thought to herself as she watched the two most immature soldiers she had ever known rush off to tell the others the good news. But she had to smile, while incompetent at leadership both had the qualities for this job. She was happy that she had been assigned to their unit, despite their shortcomings she was a fan after all. She had seen neither in action so she couldn't get a gauge on how they thought in a battle scenario but she had no doubt that eventually she would see what they could do under extreme circumstances.

Heading over to the truck that would take them back to the top of Alnus hill she looked back over the battlefield. With so many death she had no doubt those of the Special Region would try and take action. Everyone needed to prepare themselves.


	2. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
